Whispering Rivers
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Ten years later, Chihiro sits by a river and wonders, what ever became of the mysterious young dragon she'd come to love? Oneshot. HakuxChihiro.


Ok so this is my first Spirited Away Fanfiction, be nice! I hope you all like it!

XxXxX

'_I wonder what Haku is doing?'_ A fully grown Chihiro sat by a river that lay near her house. The river reminded her of her time in the spirit realm, and her meeting with Haku. It had been a full ten years ago, but the memory was still fresh in her mind.

The childish anger at her parents for making her move from a house she'd known all her life.

The uneasiness she felt when she had seen the old building blocking their path to her new house.

The terror she felt when she found her parents turned into filthy swine.

The shock and fear that had raced through her when she watched herself start to disappear and the warmth she felt from Haku's hand when he'd helped her that first time.

"Oh Haku, what is it that you are doing now?" he voice traveled along with the river. The river in a reply babbled across the rocks and swirled in small circles. Chihiro let her hand touch the water, and it swirled around her finger, playing with it as it passed. The memories flooded her mind, and she sat back and immersed herself in them. Memories flashed in quick broken pieces under her eyelids.

The radish Spirit guiding her.

Lin, and all the time they spent together.

Kamaji and his soot sprits.

Yubaba and her schemes.

Boh, and the lack of freedom he needed.

Zeniba and the curse she had placed on Haku.

Haku.

The wondrous boy she'd fallen for during her time in the spirit realm. She'd lost herself there for a while, but Haku always knew who she was. He'd forgotten his name as well but Chihiro helped fix that small problem.

The only problem she could solve for him.

"_Chihiro…"_ She listened, hearing the river whisper she smiled, her eyes still closed. She laid back into the grass and pretended that it was Haku who was calling her and not some nameless river. She envisioned him stepping out of the river, in his magnificent dragon form. His scales dripping water, and his mane soaking, he shook his head letting the water splash on her. She raised her hand to her cheek and felt a drop off water on it, she smiled. She watched under her closed eyelids as he transformed into his human form, the winds picked up and she shivered.

'_Haku…'_

He'd grown since she'd last seen him in her mind. He was taller and his hair hung down to his waist. Unruly just as he was. It was caught up in a tie that held it mid way through his hair. His outfit was the same if not bigger, his blue and white so pure she smiled again. She let her eyes travel up his body, taking in all she had missed those past ten years. Her eyes rose up to meet his forever green orbs. Her breath caught and she struggled not to ruin the image she had in her mind by opening her eyes.

"_Chihiro, open your eyes…" _The river whispered to her, she let a sigh escape her and sat up and opened her eyes. There in front of her the river water took _his_ shape, became solid. The great dragon that was Haku, made her breath catch. His scales sparkled with water and sunlight, his mane still and aqua as she remembered, his whiskers whipped around in the wind, his horns had grown and curled. The dragon Haku smiled and the winds stirred. His body melded and changed and she watched in mild fascination. Her image of his human form did him no justice. As soon as the winds had settled and the changed stopped, there in front of her stood her Haku, though much older. His hair still the luscious forest brown she remembered had grown. It now reached his lower back and swirled around him untamed and free. His clothes were slightly different as well. His hakama were longer and a deeper blue, but his white gi was still the same. She smiled, tears trickled down her face. She let her gaze travel up to meet his green eyes and she lost herself.

"HAKU!" her voice rang out as she tumbled over herself to get to him, his arms opened up to catch her. She rushed and crashed into his open arms, tears running rampant down her face. His arms came around her in an embrace and he patted her head softly. He'd gotten much taller since the last time she'd seen him and her head reached his shoulders. She cried for what seemed like ages, just happy to see him again. Chihiro finally stopped her tears and pulled her face from his gi, his eyes gazed into hers.

"Oh Chihiro!" he exclaimed finally, a smile breaking out across his face. She smiled as well another tear escaping down her face.

"Where have you been?" she asked as though he'd abandoned her.

"Watching over you till the time was right" he smiled at her again and caught her under her chin and pulled her face to his. Her breath caught and her heart fluttered. This was the boy, no man she'd loved for a long time and he'd been there all along.

"I love you Chihiro" he said it simply and she nodded already knowing this. He tilted her chin further up and her eyelids fluttered close.

"I love you too Haku" their lips met, after ten years of waiting, they were both timid but only for a moment. She smiled into his lips and reached her hands around his head into his hair. The two fit together, like they always knew they would. Haku pulled back and smiled at Chihiro, she returned it. He took her hand and together they dived into the river.

XxXxX

Ok That's it, it's a little short but it's my first Spirited Away fanfiction. Anyway I hope you liked it, feel free to review!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
